


Can We Really Trust You?

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: Original Work, original slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve survivors team up to survive the end of the world in a Zombie apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Really Trust You?

"In three, we're going to charge these fuckers!" Samson ordered, and Kennedy and the rest nodded in agreement. They were trying to get to the city's Wal-Mart because they needed more weapons. Wal-Mart's parking lot was filled with the dead and it was going to be challenging, but the guys didn't care.

"I don't really know about this guys," Kennedy stated and Samson rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with pussies and Kennedy was being one major one.

"Who made you in charge, anyway?" Sean asked and Samson rolled his eyes. His older brother was fucking annoying in his opinion.

"I did; since I'm smart than you!" Samson admitted, but he wasn't lying. He was actually telling the truth. He was way more smarter than his brother Sean, and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. Now let's go kill some zombies!" Sean rolled his eyes, desperately trying to change the subject. Kennedy just wanted to get this over with; he w as the only one who didn't have a gun. That's because he had a machete and he liked it a lot better than his stick.

"Guys... I know we're not that religious, but could we possibly say a little prayer?" Johnny asked and everyone else started laughing. It was only because Johnny was Satanist and he literally just asked to say a prayer.

"Are you kidding me, out of all people, you want to say a prayer?" Sean laughed as everyone got ready by preparing their weapons.

Johnny was Satanist, and when he said that Sean thought he was joking about praying. But Johnny was actually dead serious about praying, he had a change in mind because he thought "God might actually help them out." Especially when they were about to charge a pack of flesh craving zombies. Sean just rolled his eyes as he grabbed his machete from his bag.

His father gave him the machete before he died two months ago. He was bitten by a zombie, and Sean had to kill him with it when he turned. Ever since then, the guys noticed that he was acting all "Bitchy" and "Depressed" but never saw him like that before.

Johnny wasn't in the mood to hear his bitchy side, especially when they were about to do a "Suicide mission" as the other guys called it that. Zero thought he was cool for calling it that; when in reality he made them look like suicidal people. Well, that's what Johnny thought.

"Come on, let's just do this shit," Samson groaned, and that made Sean's cocky side come out.

"Since you want to complain, you can lead the group!" Sean smirked and Samson's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell that he was going to lead the group! Samson shook his head at Sean's cocky attitude, that's when Samson flicked Sean off as he was sharpening his machete.

"Okay, let's just all calm down and do this before more zombies get to fuckin' Wal-Mart before us! Okay? Okay." Kennedy said to himself before his cheeks started heating up. Only because he was embarrassed by speaking out of turn. He usually never talked, and that's because he hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Quiet mouse," Sean said as he put away the sharpening tool in his bag.

"S-sorry," Kennedy blushed even more at the nickname. Sometimes he wished he didn't survive, since Sean always made fun of his voice.

Sean looked to see if everyone in the group was ready, and he saw that they were. So he signaled "On three" everyone was nervous because they had already lost so many friends, they didn't want to lose the friends they had left. Especially since they were also band mates.

Sean was the eldest and also the singer of the band, losing his father and three siblings left him insane. But he doesn't show it, but the other guys could tell.

"Sean, let's do this!" Johnny said, snapping Sean out of his thoughts.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Sean said as he led the group to the center of the parking lot. Back to back, they all stood so there weren't any zombie walking towards them as their backs were turned.

One shot.

Kill shot.

Two shots.

Kill shots.

This went on until they began to move again, getting closer to the entrance, Samson tripped.

I'm fucked, Samson said to himself before Johnny stopped and helped him up.

"Can you walk?" Johnny asked and Samson shook his head.

"Okay, get on my back, hurry!" Johnny said as Samson got on his back. Running to catch up to the others, Johnny began to speed. He wasn't about to let his best friend and brother die. He wouldn't be the same if Samson died, he'd be heartbroken.

|·|·|·|

"Okay, we're safe for now," Sean stated as he turned around to see a herd of zombies coming towards them.

"Shit." Sean said as he grabbed his machete off of the ground.

Sean cut through the heads of five zombies as Johnny destroyed two with a baseball bat. Sean smiled at Johnny, and Johnny smiled back. Distracted by each other, they heard gunshots, and all of a sudden two zombies fell to the ground. This snapped Sean and Johnny back to reality and Sean became pissed automatically.

"Who the fuck shot their gun?! You know the goddamn rules! No using guns unless you really have to!" Sean yelled at the group, and that's when he heard laughing. Turning around, no one was there.

Am I going crazy? Sean asked himself as he looked around Wal-Mart. Now no one was in sight, and he knew he was going crazy.

"Sean!"

"Sean! Move out of the way!"

This was when he heard more gunshots and all of a sudden he was snapped back into reality.

"Sean, move out of the way!" Johnny screamed as he pushed Sean out of the way, causing a zombie to bite him in the arm.

"Fuck! Go get a saw from the department before the infection spreads! Hurry!" Johnny screamed in pain. He felt his body hit a wave of heat, followed by cold.

"Hurry!" Samson yelled as he held onto his brother. Tears streaming down his face, Sean's eyes went wide.

It was all his fault.


End file.
